


The Mafia

by weirdchick1245



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mafia EXO, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdchick1245/pseuds/weirdchick1245
Summary: Charlotte Tucker moved to South Korea with almost no planning. She gets lucky and gets a job as a Translator at a top corporation. Little does she know that the men she will be working with will become more than she ever imagined. And Charlotte isn't sure that she can keep up with what they are asking of her...





	The Mafia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever story that I've wanted to actually post and it's no where near complete so if you end up reading this, please give me feedback so I know what I need to work on. Thanks!!

Charlotte's POV:

I fold myself onto the couch, pulling my laptop onto my lap while I munch on the cereal bar I'm currently eating. Once my laptop gets fired up, I open the email browser, simultaneously praying I have a reply.

"Morning Charlotte-ah," Seohyeon greets, walking towards the kitchen while rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "How'd you sleep?"

"Like crap, I was too worrie-" I cut myself, reading the email in my inbox, "I GOT THE JOB!! OH MY GOD!!"

"Really? That's great Charlotte. I'm happy for you." She laughs at my outburst.

"Shit, shit, shit. They want me to come in at 11. It's 9!! Shit, ok, it was good to see you this morning!!" I yell as I run to my room to get ready.

I don't have time for a shower this morning so I throw my hair into a bun, hoping it won't become too frumpy before I get to work. Now, what to wear, what to wear. I eventually decide on my knee-lenth black pencil skirt, matte black pumps, a maroon v-neck blouse with a black jacket on top. I grab my bag, double-checking that I have everything I need, including my laptop. I look in the mirror and fix the stray eye-makeup on my face from the previous day, since there's no time to completely re-do all my makeup. I shout a goodbye to Seohyeon on my way out the door before hailing a cab.

 

Kim Minseok's POV:

  
**(The Previous Day)**

"We need more translators that _we_ can work with if we're gonna keep this business at the top. I want you to oversee the training of one of our recently hired translators. I'll let you pick who you train and mentor but make sure that you actually mentor them. It's pointless to have translators that can't even work with us, got it?" Chanyeol instructs.

"Why do I have to babysit? Why can't Chen do that?" I complain.

"From what I've heard, you're one of the least intimidating however, you're stern enough to make sure work is actually accomplished. Chen can't stay on topic in _our_ meetings, much less with lower ranking individuals. Get the files of translators from the Translate Manager. Then let them know who you want to mentor and when to have them set up a meeting between you and the translator as soon as possible. Try to pick someone with fewer previous experiences with our competitors so that they're loyal to our company. Do that now."

I take that as my cue to leave. I head to my office and then proceed to call the Translator Manager telling her them to send me the files of the new translators. Within minutes an email comes through with all the resumes of all the new translators. I flip through them leisurely. They're all the same. A student from South Korea who has studied multiple languages in the top university of their choice. All this means to me is that they have never been exposed to multiple cultures and therefore would have trouble translating to people of different cultural backgrounds.

Eventually I come across a resume with a name I have never seen before, so out of sheer curiosity, I read it thoroughly. An American born citizen who had extra-curriculars in all different aspects. Started college in America until she started studying abroad: first in South America, then on in Europe, later to China before finishing in South Korea. Based on the timeline, she immediately applied to three of our companies and four of our largest competitors. Well rounded background, no previous jobs with other companies, I'd say that that's about as close as I'm gonna get to keep Chanyeol happy.

I send an email with her resume attached to Chanyeol just to let him know but I send my decision to the Translate Manager, saying I want to meet with the translator tomorrow at 8am. I look at the clock, realizing that it's 11pm so I adjust the time of when I want to meet with the translator so that way there is no cross over. I shut my computer down and head home.

 

Park Chanyeol's POV:

  
I look through the resume Xiumin sent me. I then call my personal scouts.

"I'm sending you the information that I have right now but I want a full report in my inbox by Friday morning. Is that too difficult?" I inquire.

"No, this resume gives me a perfect guideline for what I need to look for. In your inbox by Friday morning. Consider it done." he replies before hanging up.

I have a good feeling about this.

 

Charlotte's POV:

After paying, I get out of the taxi and walk into the building. The closer I get to the doors, the more nervous I get. I steel myself before walking in. I talk to the receptionist and she prints out my I.D. before attaching it to a lanyard and directing me where to go. I thank her before walking to the elevator.

"Hold the door!" a man's voice shouts.

I keep the door from closing at the last second and I'm greeted by a man with blond hair and massive build. I immediately back up and bow slightly in greeting, completely out of my element.

"Thanks." he pants.

"No problem, uh." I reply, leaving the end of my sentence open since I don't know his name.

"Nevermind what they call me. What's your name?"

"Oh ok. I'm Charlie." I hold my hand out and he takes it. Instead of shaking my hand like I had expected, he brings my hand to his lips and presses a kiss to it.

I can feel blush creep its way up my neck and onto my cheeks. As I take my hand back, he smirks upon seeing my blush. This man is way too confident for his own good. He turns and pushes the button for the top floor in the building, making my eyes widen to the size of saucers. He must be important if he's going to the top floor. I'm almost glad that he didn't tell me what his name is.

"I haven't seen you around before. How long have you been working here?" he asks suddenly as we ascend.

"Oh it's my first day. I was told to come in this morning. Luckily I happened to check my email this morning or else I wouldn't have made it in time." I laugh, well aware that I'm rambling but having no way to get myself to stop.

"Well then it's very lucky you checked your email or I wouldn't have gotten the opportunity to meet your beautiful self this morning." he chuckles as he sees the blush that settles across my cheeks again, "Any how, try not to stress it too much. As long as you work hard, you'll be rewarded for it. The Boss is pretty reasonable." he explains.

I smile at him to acknowledge what he said. He may not have realized it but he hinted at how high ranking he is. I wonder if he knows the boss personally or if he's just speaking from what he's heard and gathered for himself.

Eventually the elevator stops at the floor I'm supposed to be on. "It was wonderful to meet you Charlie-ssi. I hope to run in to you again in the future." He says.

"Please call me Charlie-ah, I'm not used to being spoken to so formally. It was nice to meet you as well, even if you won't tell me what your name is." I say as I exit the lift. I smile before the doors close again. Then turning on my heel, I walk towards the office marked as Translate Manager. I realize there is a desk where a Secretary sits so I walk up to her and wait until she looks up at me.

"Can I help you?" she asks, slightly abrasive.

"I was told to come here to speak with the Translate Manag-"

"Name?" she cuts me off, flustering me slightly.

"Charlotte Tucker." I respond.

"Please take a seat and I will inform them that you are here." she motions toward the seats against the wall near her desk.

"Thank you," I smile before going to sit down. I look at my watch and breathe a sigh of relief that I have 5 minutes until I was actually supposed to meet with the Translate Manager.

Not even a minute later the Secretary tells me to go in. I get up and walk towards the door before taking a deep breath and walking in.

Standing just inside the door is a woman a couple inches taller than me. She smiles as I walk in and motions to a seat across from a desk, however at the desk a man. He has red hair with silver highlights and the biggest eyes I've ever seen. I bow first to the woman and then to the man before sitting.

"Hello Charlotte. I am the Translate Manager, even though at the moment it may not seem that way." the woman states, slightly bitter as she sits in a chair next to me. She seems tense, almost nervous; but over what, I have no idea.

"Nice to meet you." I respond politely.

"And I am Kim Minseok. It is nice to finally meet you Charlotte." the man says.

"Nice to meet you as well. I'm sorry if I am speaking out of turn but I am confused." I state, looking first to the woman, and then to the man.

"Well actually you-"

"No you're not speaking out of turn. Please feel free to ask any questions." the man speaks over the woman, obviously flustering her further.

"I was informed that I would be meeting to the Translate Manager but I'm not sure who you are?" I phrase it as a question, hoping not to cause any sort of disturbance.

"I am one of the bosses of this company," I feel my eyes widen as he speaks, "We have found ourselves in situations where we have translators working for the company for years, however, once they get to the point where they are working in direct contact with us, we have found that we are incompatible in a working environment. In order to try and counter-act this problem, it has been decided that I am to mentor one of our brand new translators to ensure that we are able to work with them in the future on bigger translating jobs.

"Hopefully, provided you do your job correctly, you could have, not only a job, but a career with our company and with us." he explains.

"Any questions?" the Translate Manager asks.

"Just one right now," he nods in encouragement, leaning forward as I speak, "You keep saying 'us'. Who exactly are you referring to when you say 'us'?" I bite my lip as I finish my sentence. Kim Minseok's eyes darken slightly before taking a deep breath as he seems to clear his head.

"Samsung SDI is owned by a couple of my brothers and I. When I say that you'll be working with 'us', that is whom I am referring to. Any other questions?"

"Is there a contract or anything else I need to sign before anything else happens?" I inquire.

"Eager to get to business. I like it. Follow me and I'll show you where you'll be working and have you sign some paperwork." He chuckles as he gets up and holds the door open for me to walk through before himself.

I get up and thank the Translate Manager before going through the door Kim Minseok was polite enough to hold open for me.

 

Kim Minseok's POV:

  
I have to admit, when I read the resume yesterday, I had developed an idea of a woman who had glasses and slightly hard to look at. For most people who work that hard in school to make an honest living often are not the nicest to look at. However when Charlotte Tucker walked through the doors of the Translate Manager's small office, I was floored. She's gorgeous. Although her hair is up and I don't usually think that is very flattering, the small hairs that had fallen around her face had helped her look less like a librarian. With her heels, she is almost as tall as I am. Her smile is plenty breathtaking and when she bit her lip, I knew that I was going to have a hard time ensuring that I keep our relationship strictly professional.

This should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am entirely new to the korean side of music and fanfic so if I messed up something in how they speak to each other and or other social norms, please tell me so I can fix it. I don't want to be culturally insensitive or offend anyone in any way, shape, or form.
> 
> Again thank you for taking the time to read this!!


End file.
